Ōga Kaisei
De-Facto Leader of the K-13 | residence = (First Hideaway) Altaera (Second Hideaway) | alias = Kai (怪, lit. "Mystery") | epithet = Devil Fruit Hunter (悪魔の実猟師, Akuma no Mi Ryōshi) Silver-Haired Death God (銀髪の死神, Ginpatsu no Shinigami) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 30 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = October 30th | height = 5'10" (177.80 cm) | weight = 158 lbs (71.6676 kg) | dfbackcolor = #696969 | dftextcolor = #DCDCDC | dfname = Shini Shini no Mi | dfename = Death-Death Fruit | dfmeaning = "Bringer of Death" | dftype = ( ) }} Kaisei Ōga (煌臥灰清, Ōga Kaisei), going under the alias as Kai (怪, lit. "Mystery") when donning his unique transformation through the technique, is a well-known underworld samurai and mercenary hailing from the — originally born in , and feared as a powerful warrior capable of accomplishing great feats despite his youthfulness. Over the course of his brief lifetime, his accomplishments garnered him many "titles" and monikers — most of which denotes his combat prowess and somewhat-extremist beliefs. Possessing and eventually mastering the dreaded Shini Shini no Mi, one of the most powerful -type s, he challenges others to prove and hone the heights of his ever-growing power, despite isolating himself most of the time. Kaisei is the de-facto leader of the K-13, a secret group he built to suit his purposes. His archnemesis, is the leader of the Silver Cranium Pirates — Ares D. Soma, who has "stolen" one of the most dangerous s in Kaisei's possession. Appearance Kaisei's general appearance is described as one that's closer to a civilian above any other, beguiling his status as both a mercenary and a warrior; this misconception is further enhanced by his physical age, which teeters between late adolescence and early adulthood. Due to this, people tend not to take him as seriously as he wants, which forces his hand at instances — causing him to show his true power, thus making others bend to his whims. Regardless, he notes that such misconceptions have its advantages, as it hides his true identity; this makes it harder for his enemies to find him, believing that he's an adult instead of a bratty teenager — most of whom have never gotten a good look at him overall. Even those he's allied within both the past and the present wouldn't believe that the merciless mercenary who's able to kill those more powerful than him while drawing on great amounts of power to do so and the moody self-hating silver-haired teen are one in the same. He's overt to have unusual traits, most notably his wavy silvery-white hair; it's believed that he's albino, but it stems from his lineage, belonging to an ancient warrior clan of the Wano Country - well known for having silver-hair and eyes. He's noted to have exhibited other traits, but only when he's using his devil fruit powers or the abilities of his signature weapons — one of which includes the color shift of his irises, going from the usual blue to a silvery-gray with slit irises containing an intense demonic look. For him, this trait is fitting as it enhances the fear he instills into his targets — making it all the more believable that he's some sort of harbinger of death. It's recognized that the tragic events of his past have left a deep scar on him — metaphorically-speaking, which serves as an aid for his personal desire to become stronger. For many years, he's trained both his body and his mind — making sure each balances out the other. Not only did he gain mastery over his devil fruit powers and an enhanced intellect, but his body has gained a certain amount of muscle tone that's more than suitable for combat, despite his young age; this is seen by his well-toned midsection, his buffed up and muscular arms, legs, and neck, and his improved back area. Nevertheless, such a tone tends to be hidden by his various articles of clothing, thus making him seem frail and scrawny to others and makes him an "easier target" for bullying and intimidation by those much larger than him. This presents itself as one of his advantages in most cases, as it allows him to put down such people with ease during fights — baffling not only his targets but the onlookers as well — most wondering how he can pull off such amazing feats with his "small frame". He's also noted to have a few scars covering his body, which notes the hard work he's put in improving himself overall; the noticeable scar is the one on his right eye — though it's minuscule and insignificant to the normal perception. Despite possessing a scowl he wears on his face constantly — which puts distance between him and others, most likely due to him being affected by his past, he's noted to be quite handsome, having soft rugged features worthy of a man; it's been noted by Kaisei that he may have inherited such traits from both of his deceased parents — who were known to be outstandingly attractive in their own right. At times, he's usually seen with a blank or confused expression — stating his feelings towards certain events. He has the common height of someone his age and possesses a sturdy frame from all the training he's done — letting him stand the brunt of most offensive measures and keep on going, in comparison with the weak and waifish frame he had before the tragic incident when he was living blissfully in ignorance. Only in rare instances, does he smile; when that happens, it's noted to be very charming — enticing the individuals around him, making them have some sort of attraction to him. In lieu of his physical traits, his apparel.... doesn't really fit the bill; it's lackluster and doesn't make him stand out too much. For him, this is a good thing, yet a bad thing. The good aspect of it is that it helps him blend in with the crowd; the bad aspect is that it doesn't make him look "warrior material", but rather as some moody teen. While he may find this to be annoying at times, it tends to be for the best — allowing him to accomplish his given tasks without arousing suspicion from his enemies and allies alike. Though he has a variety of casual outfits he wears on occasions, he holds preference to two in particular — one for his missions and the other for when he's in public or going through his usual therapy sessions; despite this, both of them having very similar traits that they share, especially in terms of accessories (if any are usually found) and in color. For the one that he wears in public, it consists of a light grey buttoned-up dress with a normal grey t-shirt underneath, a pair of light black denim jeans with three horizontal tears on the right kneecap, and a pair of sneakers; he's usually seen with his silver-colored pants chain on the left side of his jeans and wears three beaded-string bracelets on his right hand. He has a special necklace he wears that's made from an inexpensive material, noted to be his most prized possession as it's the last thing that reminds him of his mother, imbued with much of her power. Like his swords, he's never seen without it; speaking of which, he keeps all three of his sword in a round cylinder case strapped to his back. Whenever people see the case, they think that he's an artist — a typical forethought considering that's what the case is usually used for — storing large poster drawings or things of a similar manner, unbeknownst to what's really hidden in there. When he's on his mission, there's a slight shift in his clothing, but nothing major — retaining the traits of normal civilian apparel. He wears a thick, yet insulated blood-red zip-up hoodie — something that's made from an extremely durable material, thus able to take the brunt of most attacks suffering little damage — providing some sort of adequate protection, a darker shade of his usual denim, and a pair of gray-colored high-top combat boots that's good for all-terrain — making it much easier to move in, thus suitable for combat. Instead of his usual pants chain, it's swapped out for his signature chain-shuriken; on the other hand, he's now seen with his signature katanas strapped and hanging on the opposite end of his pants by a small pair of chains — donned in an iaidō-style, which is part of his signature fighting style. In any given moment, he can unhook his blades from his side, letting him hold it and its sheath freely. The most noticeable aspect of this outfit is the oni mask that obscures the lower-half of his face; this is key to not only hiding his true identity but emphasizing his epithet that people refer to him by. It's black in color and known to be frowning, which helps compliment the scowl that Kaisei always has on; like with most of his possessions, it's known to be very durable — capable of surviving insurmountable blows while suffering little damage. It has a special mechanism that muffles his voice, giving it a certain level of baritone and making it deeper than normal; this serves to further conceal his real identity while instilling fear into his enemies. In short, while Kaisei doesn't come off as the most approachable individual, he's not to be underestimated; looks can be deceiving, after all, something he proves on multiple occasions. Despite his hardened exterior, it truly masks the remnants of any feelings and doubts that he's still plagued by and sometimes succumbs to; this makes it harder for a person to perceive his true self. As Kai Under the guise of "Kai", Kaisei decides it would be best to create a new appearance to match some of his false personalities; he realized that this method is much more effective than imparting multiple personas on one being. Under the influence of the Life Return technique, Kaisei becomes a new person despite having few traits of his "old self". As "Kai", he still retains his slim and muscular physique while maintaining his average height; however his hair began to develop black streaks growing out from the crown and lacks the distinctive scar over his right eye. He wears the standard business attire of a private investigator, favoring black dress shirts and pinstripe pants with a knee-length white trench coat. "Kai" is known for his famed generous and endearing smile complimented by his kind and respectful bodily gestures, an extreme opposite of Kaisei's unreadable and somewhat unintentionally rude persona. Personality Embodying the concept of a solitary soul with a fervent sense of purpose and conviction, the actions and events Kaisei took throughout his life shaped him into the person he is in the present — one willing to progress through the chaotic reality commonly known as "life". Once was a pure, innocent and weak soul is now an entity who's spirit has hardened with the passage of time, rivaling that of his immense combat capabilities, thus is someone that no person should take lightly regardless of any differences between the two; a simple underestimation of his personality and skillset by appearance alone will leave one baffled and frightened to an extent when he reveals everything about his personage for the world to see. Thus, one can say he's an embodiment of the phrase: "Don't judge a book by its cover" if anything. Due to living a comfortable and worry-free lifestyle, Kaisei's demeanor was that of any child — innocent, meek, and sometimes playful. When reflecting back to the earlier parts of his life, he stated that so long as he had his parents, he never wanted much and was happy with what he had. Typically, he was extremely gentle and appeared to be optimistic most of the time. Around the time of his parent's deaths at the hands of pirate invaders, he started to become fearful of the world and had his guard up, relying only on his instinct; that day served a rude awakening to what reality is like and the times he's currently living in. Like any orphan, he used all means to thrive, even if it was amoral; however, with the introduction of his master into his life, he slowly starts to revert to his previous self — seeing the kindness and sternness the old man offered him. He notes that he's the type to live up to another person's expectations, something that lingers even to this day; this in-turn made him into a hard worker with an eagerness to learn and improve himself so that he doesn't become a burden to others. Laziness was a sin in his eyes and an affront to the kindness offered by others. Overtime, after traveling to various parts of the country with his master, leading up to his death by natural causes, Kaisei became even more aware of what's happening not only in his country but the world at large; seeing the desperation of the people and those who overpowered them — either by coercion or martial force, gave him a resolve to achieve peace by any cost. It's such a resolution that led him to isolate himself for long periods of time, giving him the opportunity to train and grow as both a combatant and an individual. Currently, those who've encountered Kaisei proclaims that he has a calm, focused, and mild-mannered demeanor about him to the point that it can be hard at times to properly communicate with him at times — the slightest misstep of one's speech can be mistakenly seen as a form of provocation; however, he's not one who cares for the opinions of others, as they don't shape what he truly sees himself. Kaisei is rather a mature being, for the most part, rarely partaking in indecent activity unless necessary. He's normally characterized by his "dead fish eyes" expression — most likely inherited from the paternal side of his family, which adds on to his indifference and becomes one of his key traits; comically enough, it's one of the first things that people tend to point out upon meeting him, to which he gives a variety of responses for his current condition. He's also seen to either have a blank expression, making it nearly impossible to read him, or frowning which stems from his beliefs that he doesn't deserve to be happy due to his former weakness, his inability to save others when needed, and focusing on the goals at large. When it comes to his duties, Kaisei is a cold, shrewd and callous individual with a no-nonsense attitude — stemming from him not wanting to lose anything that he values. This is notably expressed through his frigid stare he gives others, new or old, to which many believe, and at times proport it to do a multitude of things such as "freezing the soul" and "perceiving one's innermost thoughts, exposing their true nature", further magnified whenever he dons his trademark mask. He's noted to take everyone seriously, and treats everything with such gravity, even if most don't do it in kind. Such seriousness can transform into a strong sense of hatred and ill will towards anything or anyone that dares harm what he holds dear — using all means to snuff out its existence. In such moments, he lives up to his reputation — developing a psychotic, bloodthirsty, and vengeful persona the likes of which is capable of striking fear into the hearts of even the strongest of warriors. Matching vindictiveness and his strong desire to protect that which he cares about, derived from the crushing guilt and regret of unable to save those that were within his reach during the time he isolated himself to grow stronger, Kaisei has developed strong machiavellianistic tendencies from which it was conceived the moment he found his life purpose; he's willing to use anybody in any way he can, so long as it meets his goals — exemplified by his known tendency for exposing those he deems as "unpure" in life-threatening situations without their awareness or the consequences that follow. Also, he's been known to be a sadist — personified in his evil expressions and somewhat crazed grins, reveling in the suffering of others, specifically people that rub him the wrong way or who have crossed him. Such sadism affects his missions, as he's well known for giving them a slow and painful death, making them suffer in the same way they did to others, disguising it as a "lesson" of sorts. It's been indicated that Kaisei doesn't partake in humor and has zero tolerance for the antics and comedic stunts & mannerisms of others, often nipping it in the bud upon sight, which further emphasizes his serious nature. It's due to this that people often call him a buzzkill and taunt him for it, which usually ends up with a sword pointed at their throats or, ironically enough, being hit in a comedic fashion by Kaisei himself. Like a certain Fleet Admiral, Kaisei can be frightening when upset or aggravated to his maxim; with a few simple words in the most polite yet sinister tone he can muster, he can make others submit and cower in terror. In addition, there's always a "demonic visage" appearing in the background whenever the man speaks in such a tone, further augmenting its severity. While often coming off as very pushy and demanding in his speech, he retains a refined and elegant tone unbefitting his somewhat gruff exterior — which randomly throws people off while simultaneously being entranced. To an extent, it also has a snarky and rather sarcastic tone to it that gives off the impression that he commonly looks down on others, when in actuality it's the opposite; this creates a contrast to the aforementioned, which when combined together makes others believe he has a high degree of hubris. In terms of his articulation, which is derived from not being able to talk to others properly because of his antisocial tendencies, he addresses strangers and people he despises with "kisama" (気様), which, like "temee" (テム), is an offensive form of "you", though still more formal; notwithstanding, he uses proper honorifics when addressing everyone, believing that respecting one's peers and elders are important unless they exude a rotten persona filled with nothing but malice and discontent. An underlying part of his entirety, albeit one he isn't really proud of, is his acting ability and the way he deceives others into believing whatever he says or does for his benefit; this is due to his promise of never becoming out-of-character because he may well become the very thing he hates above all else: a hypocrite. Humans are known liars and will do anything to get what they want, deception being the most prevalent. For many years, Kaisei continues the charade of "lying" to others through personified deception, embodying the personality best suited for the desired outcome in certain situations. This ranges from playing the victim to blend in with the crowd while seeking medical aid, despite having a hand in the events that occurred, to becoming a happy and upbeat person tends to look at the positive sides of life, to even a philosophical intellectual who dispenses advice concerning multiple areas — some of which he has little to no knowledge of. He's able to accomplish this feat because he's studied psychology through interaction for long periods, gaining insight into what a person wants. Since it becomes more believable the longer it's done, there have been times where Kaisei has assumed roles that could last for weeks, if not months at a time, just so he could achieve his ends while not drawing suspicion from those around him. He notes that those that can see through his acting are "monsters in sheep's clothing", beings who are well-versed in the same acts as him, which he further notes as "fitting" because they would be able to recognize their kind easily. In an ironic sense of humor, Kaisei once made a comment stating that he can become an actor if he wanted because of his ability to lie and easily assume roles to fit the situation. Despite all of his faults and insecurities which make up the foundation of his entirety, Kaisei surprisingly has other sides of himself that are mostly presented in front of those he trusts. In terms of his personal happiness, Kaisei has rare moments when he can smile and appreciate the brighter sides of life despite his dour mentality — often reminding himself the reason for his long-term goals. He's also prone to gently smiling at the success of those he's either known or saved, believing that they will have a brighter future ahead of them despite running into some tribulations along the way; such a smile is noted to reassure a person when they're at their lowest — and at times, spiritually rejuvenates them, as it shows his belief in them becoming a better person, with Kaisei proudly admitting that they can become a much better person than himself as they can, in his words, "walk proudly in the light even when they've been in the darkness at some point in their life, having the strength to emerge, persevere, and continue to move forward". The difference between this genuine smile shown in such moments and the "superficial smile" he displays when assuming the guise of another persona created in the spur of the moment is that the latter is often used to get what he wants, thus is often misinterpreted. Often paired with his smile, aggressiveness, and a slew of his other quirks, he's noted to have a strange sense of pride; though he can be apologetic about some of his actions, despising them because of their cruel nature while recognizing their necessity in the grand scheme of things, he vehemently refuses to accept anything he considers pity or sympathy — reacting violently against those that show it towards him and those he cares about. In addition, he won't let anyone call those who picked to the best of their ability the choice that was most effective amongst their limited choices a victim. He feels that it was a disgrace that surpassed everything and was blasphemy against those who desperately tried to live. Those who do put such labels on such people tend to be humiliated in the worse way possible, thus forcing them to make the very same decisions — and by extension, undergo the same pain. Due to the environment he was raised and now revels in, Kaisei has a penchant for battle and conflict — wanting to prove his power to others and harboring strong desire to stand at the top. It's for these reasons along with the aforementioned in the previous paragraphs that he constantly trains his abilities at a constant to break his previously limitations, reaching plateaus obtained only by a few. It's through his desire to master his powers that he reach the greater heights of strength and power achieved by most over the course of a lifetime. He often reminisces about most of the battles he's fought up till now with fondness, as it helped develop his character and aided in gathering allies and power for himself. Despite having pride in his efforts, values, and levels of power — knowing that they can make some kind of difference in such a "hellish world", he remains humble to those who are more powerful, recognizing that there are others who are stronger than himself, but will openly challenge them should they threaten what he holds dear and will use every ounce of his being to snuff them out of existence. Due to him being a self-sustaining individual with many talents, Kaisei learned how to cook, clean, and perform other housework properly from a young age under the guidance of his parents, and later his master — which only improved as he got older. It's due to this that he's developed a certain degree of — consistently cleaning the area he's in when not on a mission or when taking a breather, preferring "order" over "chaos". Due to his travels, he's picked up many cooking and cleaning techniques — some of which are unorthodox to others, making them believe he made it up on the spot. In addition, he's well-versed in medicine and first-aid, due to the nature of his Devil Fruit powers after its "awakening" — giving him authority over life and death. Most of his knowledge comes from self-study while others come from books he's read during breaks between his missions. A businessman first and a combatant second by way of his occupation as a mercenary, Kaisei believes in the philosophy of , "give and take"; it's rather common, being a key aspect of living. Kaisei knows everyone can't gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Thus, when professionally making deals with others, he makes sure they benefit in some way as he doesn't want to seem like a cheater in lieu of his personal goals being rather selfish. However, there are times where he would outright refuse to hold his end of the bargain depending on the contents of the mission given to him or whatever trade he's involved with; whenever Kaisei says "Eh, I don't want to", he gains a certain degree of obstinance that becomes unrivaled and annoying to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind. If he refuses to do a job or perform any requested action for someone else for whatever reason, it's best for the opposite party to just forget they even bothered. Lastly, Kaisei has proven himself to be rather adventurous and adores making new discoveries and building up his experience; he believes that staying in a single location can be rather monotonous. This love for adventure is backed up his claim that if he didn't travel, he wouldn't have met the people who changed his life in some way — for better or for worse, and he wouldn't have gained the skills needed to protect those he cherished. Wano Samurai Creed There are many traditions and values upheld in the Wano Country, and to those seeking to become the country's strongest, it's the "Wano Samurai Creed" — a code of ethics and rules that one should follow in order for them to be considered true Wano Samurai. While some of them include mannerisms, weapon care, and the like — but the core tenants revolve around combat; a Wano Samurai's weapon exists to not only to reign victorious and forge bonds between others, but to protect one's spirit. It's said that to lose one's spirits — their ambitions, their sense of morality, their way of living, etc., is to impose "true death" upon the individual; thus Wano Samurai exists to hone their blades and gain strength for this very purpose. Due to Wano Samurai following this specific tenant above all others, they're feared across the globe where even two of the Three Great Powers dare not mess with them. Ever since Kaisei came under the care of his master since the untimely death of his parents, he's had this code drilled into him via the cruel training he's undergone until it became part of his warrior nature; one can say that the Wano Samurai Creed serves as one of the two foundations of his current personality — specifically: his lust for power, thrill of combat, and his ambition of obtaining "true peace". In a sense, it could double as a major fault, despite it being an excellent motivator, as his desperation to protect his spirit is such that if he truly believes that it's been crushed in any way, he wouldn't be able to go on, both as a warrior and someone originating from that country. History There are barely any people who know about Kaisei's full past, mainly because he fears that it can be used as a weapon to defeat him — though what he means is unclear; even with the people he's upfront with about this personal issue, he only tells specific parts, and even then is either mixed in with a bunch of falsehoods to give off the perfect backstory for himself when donning a fake persona or cloaked in a veil of mystery due to him being rather vague about the matter. Typically, the only ones who know his full history are those who grew up with him (i.e. those in the Kano Country) — some dying out because of either constant invasions on the island nation or because of its hazardous conditions despite years of improvement in its settlements. Early Life Originally born in the Wano Country and later adopted into an upper-middle-class family of the neighboring Kano Country through unknown means, Kaisei had a comfortable life for part of his childhood; his parents were respected throughout the Kano Country — his father, one of the country's most powerful generals and loyal retainer to the shogun, and his mother, a government official in charge of the country's state of affairs. Despite his parents' busy schedules, he maintained a positive relationship with them and was forever grateful for each moment he spent time with them when available. Rather meek and introverted, he was shy around others and didn't talk much; regardless, he was a hard-working individual who excelled at everything presented to him — training, academics, the arts, and such, earning him the praise and jealousy of those around him. He had a few friends, all of whom genuinely supported his endeavors and defended him when he was picked on by others. These friendships gave Kaisei a reason to strive harder, living up to their expectations as well as his parents. Everything changed when he turned nine years of age — entering one of the most turbulent periods of his life. The Kano Country had been at odds with other countries and factions ever since their liberation from the 36th Jade Emperor over fifty years ago; to most, they saw the country as invadable since it was overtaken once before. Due to this, Kano had been at odds with foreigners for a brief period, and although it's been alleviated to a degree, the people still held their guard in case of another invasion. Sadly, their fears and doubts were well-founded..... Due to the breakdown in diplomacy with a neighboring country, the two went to war; this last for two years, with many tragedies on both sides. In the end, after invading each other multiple times, causing casualty after casualty, the Kano Country reigned victoriously.... but at a cost. Much of its military power has been lost, and important figures reported deceased. Among these were Kaisei's parents; his father died a noble death, killing the rivaling country's strongest warrior — a Devil Fruit, Haki, and Rokushiki user, and his mother had protected the current Jade Emperor from an assassination attempt at the cost of her life. The boy that was filled to the brim with kindness, despite his meek disposition, was now alone. Their subsequent death labeled Kaisei an orphan, and with no living relatives and other refusing to take him in because of them dealing with their personal losses, he lost everything in a swift moment — his peaceful life in shambles. After a mass funeral was held, with ten days of mourning following after, government officials sought out Kaisei to adopt him into the emperor's family — the only way they could repay his parents' service to their country. However, by that time, he was long gone. Path of the Wano For the next three years, Kaisei would end up living in poverty — forced to survive in the harshest regions of the mountainous Kano Country, desperately thriving alongside the other orphans who lost their loved ones either to the war or through some other means. By then, he quickly grew out of his meekness and took on a somewhat stern, jaded and distrusting persona, realizing his environment's conditions and the way the world functioned; he would have to do everything in his power if he was going to see tomorrow. Unlike the other orphans, he didn't have that much of a hard time because of his blossoming talents and his teachings. He often hung out on battlefields, as the corpses often carried loot with them which he could use in some way; those living nearby often called him the "Corpse-Eating Demon" (食人鬼, Jikininki; lit. "Human-Eating Ghosts"), and was fearful of his presence because they thought he was a monster taking on a child's form. This would eventually attract a retired government official, war veteran, and former high-ranking Navy officer who would be later recognized as both the young man's sword master and grandfather figure. The old man had heard the rumors about the child and came to investigate it. Taking a liking to Kaisei and seeing himself in the child, the old man giving Kaisei his sword and asked him to come — offering him a chance to obtain power; seeing it as an opportunity to leave the live of an orphan and his chance at becoming stronger, he agreed to go with him without hesitation. Over the next few years, Kaisei's life with the old veteran was strict and harsh, no different than his life when his parents were still alive; though he struggled greatly regardless of his talents, he managed to persevere and grow at an astonishing rate, obtaining techniques, and skills that would've taken others years to learn and acquire. This would include the first two shades of Haki and all six forms of the Rokushiki. Most importantly, the art of the sword, the way of the fist, and the Path of the Wano Samurai (as he was originally from Wano himself) were all beaten into him to the point where it becomes a part of his warrior nature. Throughout all of the grueling training and suffering, he didn't complain because he often blamed himself for being weak and realized that to have an effect on the world — strength is key. Although they trained, the two traveled all over Kano, visiting the most hazardous areas suitable for a warrior's growth, only visiting nearby towns and cities on the way. Experiencing many cultures of the Wano, and learning about the outside world through television broadcasts, articles, and gossip, Kaisei gains a keener understanding of the world's working than before, which made him strive even harder. Eventually, his time with the man who would be his grandfather and mentor would soon come to a close and the boy will be alone once more; sensing his impending doom by natural causes due to his mastery of the Kenbunshoku Haki — he made a few plans while setting up a final lesson of sorts for the child he viewed as a grandson. Several months later, he taught Kaisei the final parts of his specialized swordsmanship and decided to challenge him to armed combat; though initially reluctant to fight him, not wanting to lose another loved one, his sensei told him that he was going to die anyway and that he doesn't have much time left. In addition, the combat served as a way for Kaisei to master the country's ultimate sword technique while giving the old man the honorable death he desired. Eventually agreeing to his conditions, albeit with a heavy heart, the two commenced their battle — which lasted a full eighteen hours. Despite being heavily wounded, he managed to succeed in mastering the technique his sensei wanted him to learn while giving him an honorable death; with his dying breath, he wished Kaisei the best and hopes that he becomes the strongest warrior in Wano — stating that he will always be considered the man's grandchild. Upon giving him a proper burial, Kaisei found himself alone once more and continued to wander, honing the skills he obtained while finding a way to deal with his trauma and personal issues. Eventually, he was approached by a Wano government official after viewing his skills first-hand, quelling a large-scale conflict singlehandedly in Ri — one of the moderate-sized territories in the nation, utilizing his honed powers. Kaisei agreed to the officer's request, telling him to procure two specific items that his late master told him about — the Shini Shini no Mi and Intetsukijin, both of which were found in the depths of Kano, something that frightened the official because of the tales surrounding them. Days later, Kaisei came back to his home region, seeing that it was built better than before; in the center of the plaza stood a statue dedicated to his parents, who were celebrated as one of the country's greatest heroes, only to shed tears of joy and sorrow. Sometime later, he was reunited with the shogun he got to know since childhood and was thankful that Kaisei was still alive; he granted the silver-haired man his request and handed him the two items he requested. Since then, Kaisei was entrusted with two of the country's most dangerous treasures, which would serve as the reason for one of his current epithets. For the next four years, Kaisei would be in the Jade Emperor's service — performing the same duties as his father, eventually becoming as powerful as he was despite the age difference; with each fight he quelled and service he performed, his name was known throughout the island nation. He became a feared and respected individual — more so when his connections with two of the country's greatest heroes made known to the public in one of the Jade Emperor's national speeches. Feeling like he's done all he could on the island and wishes to see more of the world, Kaisei left the Jade Emperor's services and decided to travel the world to see what it has to offer. Granting the ruler's blessings and was supplied with the all the necessities for his journey, Kaisei left Wano — never to return for the next few years. Years of Isolation Wandering the Grand Line, Kaisei spent most of his time combating the dangerous elements it had to offer; while he did state that he wanted to travel the world, his true purpose for this journey was "isolated training" — exposing himself to even harsher conditions than the ones in the Kano Country. For the next four years, Kaisei isolated himself from society and thrived on mother nature; if he could persevere through all of it, he would become tremendously strong in a short amount of time. Most would think of it as a foolhardy gesture, but that doesn't mean it's not accurate; true to his belief, Kaisei steadily gained strength — honing his skills, mastering his powers, and gaining new techniques for his ever-growing arsenal. His constant fight with the Sea Kings, vicious plants, cannibalistic natives, ruthless pirates, and even other Devil Fruit users allowed him to master his sword arts, but his Devil Fruit powers — albeit using certain methods he studied during his tenure as a government official, granted access to forbidden documents concerning the fruit, his sword, and all six forms of the Rokushiki. He suffered various losses and reigned victorious a number of times; the culmination of all this arduous and reckless training resulted in the birth of a powerful warrior, one whose name shall spread across the globe. He gained his infamous scar, "awakened" to the true capabilities of his Devil Fruits, invented a new sword style, and obtained both his signature cloak and two new blades in the form of Sesshōmaru Bakuga and Yōtetsu Habakiri — all three taken from pirates and warriors he's slain. He was ready to face civilization once more. Genesis of the Devil Fruit Hunter His training complete and turning twenty-five, Kaisei used his time to prove his might to the world; not wanting to be allied with pirates nor Marines — he decided to become a mercenary and a bounty hunter, going after the most notorious rookies in the Grand Line. Embroiled in many fights and conflicts, Kaisei displayed his powers and techniques while steadily becoming stronger like any other fighter; he wanted to become someone truly worthy of the Kano Country and to find a way to establish "true peace" — as vague as the concept was. Though he still had his habit of isolating himself — now due to his lone-wolf warrior nature, thus had displayed signs of social awkwardness. However, what was probably the most infamous part of his lifetime, he started to collect the Devil Fruit; he said that this was spurred on, ironically, by a World Noble during one of their vicious habits of making their slaves suffer. It was unknown where this occurred, but according to Kaisei, he slaughtered the noble that was about to force-feed their slave a Devil Fruit for sick pleasure — something that didn't sit well with him for multiple reasons. Utilizing his various skills, he killed the World Noble in an instant without him revealing his identity, liberating the slave moments before the Marine soldiers came to see the mishaps. Receiving thanks from the slave after transporting them to a nearby town, he decided to keep the Devil Fruit as payment; his cloak reacted to the Devil Fruit, "absorbing" it before returning to normal. From then on, he started to collect many Devil Fruits from various locations across the Grand Line while discovering his cloak's true worth. The more Devil Fruits he collected, the more wary others became of his presence; he believed that Devil Fruit should be entrusted to those who would use it in the right manner, thus would take it away from those who would misuse it for personal gain. Soon, he started to target pirates and criminals who would abuse their Devil Fruit powers — killing them and stealing the fruit with the use of his cloak; Kaisei states that many came to him to buy the fruit off of him, but refused, which led to him being targeted quite often. It didn't matter to him because he would eventually slaughter them. As a mercenary, he's made connections with powerful and influential individuals all across the Grand Line (and possibly beyond) — taking on various duties, such as being a bodyguard, serving in a militia, going after targets (typically for their Bounty in his case), and jobs of a similar nature, never dabbling in something that he would find to be too immoral. As he wanted his fame eventually grew to the point where he's recognized by two epithets: "Silver-Haired Death God" (銀髪の死神, Ginpatsu no Shinigami) — denoting to his silver hair and killing others using the various powers at his disposal, to the point where onlookers believe that he's undefeatable and somewhat of a "god", and "Devil Fruit Hunter" (悪魔の実猟師, Akuma no Mi Ryōshi), for his habit of going after and collecting Devil Fruits from various places and various wielders. His strength and prowess are such that those in the Kano Country celebrated his newfound fame and dubbed him as an "Honorable Child of the Kano", the highest honor for a Kano Warrior. His increased fame came with a price — the targeting grew even more, to the point where it was bothersome even for him; using the Life Return technique, he donned a new appearance, which would become the outlet for most of his false personas, Kai (怪, lit. "Mystery"). Equipment Powers & Abilities Quotes * "I realize that my path is paved with bloodshed. In order for true peace to emerge in these chaotic times, many sacrifices are necessary. That's why I took up my blade and consumed the Shini-Shini Fruit. There was never a chance to turn back the moment I was born into this world. All I can do now is move forward and hope that my dreams can come to fruition." * (To a Pirate Captain) "You really think I would bend over backwards and submit like a coward because you say so? Heh, if you thought so for even a second, then you need a serious reality check. .....Scratch that. Since you made such a bold declaration to me, you must think you're stronger. You're right about one thing though; it is a "dog eats dog" world. In this case, I'll show you who the top dog is!" * "You think you can decide who lives or dies, with that meager excuse you call an influence? Please. Only the truly powerful can make such decisions. The only thing you can decide is your time of death at my hands. It's kind of my profession and its in the title." * (To an Evil Devil Fruit User) "It seems like you don't know how to use your powers correctly. I might as well take it off your hands. Don't worry though, I'll make sure it's properly used and goes to a worthy cause." * "You know, these days I'm always getting shit for being smaller and supposedly younger than others. Jokes on them, it just means I'll outlive them. Not to mention there's nothing wrong with being young. I mean, haven't people searched for a way to becoming youthful before? I mean, it's seen throughout history. To be young means to be at the height of one's power. So, by their logic, they're recognizing that I'm merely stronger. And anyway, who likes being old?" * "I know what you're thinking: "Oh, they're gray so they can't be dangerous! Gray's a stupid and depressing color!" Well two things: one, you're a stupid and depressing color and gray just fucked you up!" *(To various people he's met over a long period) "All losses in this world are due to a lack of ability. If you want to curse something, curse your own weakness." * (Reciting his deceased master's teachings) "Not everything can be resolved with brute force and skill. If one takes a second look, then maybe one can see there's a way around as well." * (To a friend) "Sometimes you're confronted with the ugly parts of yourself that you don't want to see, but many things in life can tell you a lot about the things you didn't notice about yourself when you're just trying to get through somehow. I'm a perfect example because either in battle or when I'm trying to save a life, the worst sides of myself come out; eventually, through some kind of intervention, I'm given a more positive perspective and encourages me to see my goals through to the end." Trivia *This character is meant to be a counterpart to his Fairy Tail and Bleach version, albeit with a few alterations to fit into the One Piece universe. :*To this end, he can also be thought of as a power-obsessed Sasuke Uchiha when he tries to take vengeance on Itachi before the inevitable truth of the former Akatsuki member's life being revealed to him by Tobi. *The article's main purpose is to help sharpen the author's writing skills, even though he's semi-retired because of personal issues. *After going over his notes, the author notes that Kaisei's meant to be Yonkō-class like his archenemy, but fails to do so in terms of RPing due to the author's inexperience. He's one of the only two made in this manner, with the author scaling downward — despite One Piece's crazy power levels. *The author notes that Kaisei closely resembles Ken Kaneki from the anime/manga series, Tokyo Ghoul, in multiple areas - especially in terms of his personality and goals. :*In terms of power, talent, versatility, and intellect, he's supposed to reflect Tang San — specifically, before he became the new Sea God, from the manhua Douluo Dalu. :*The author also mentions that, after reviewing the layout for the character, he closely resembles Raven Branwen from the web series, RWBY — specifically: their nature, weapon of choice, fighting style, and to an extent their powers and skills. *Most information on this page is normally implemented for plot reasons or RP purposes, as to fit in with the fanon-canon material on this wikia. References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Underworld Affiliates Category:Bodyguard Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Cooks Category:Swordsmen Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users